<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Live To See The Seven Wonders by Essencedoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945140">If I Live To See The Seven Wonders</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essencedoll/pseuds/Essencedoll'>Essencedoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AHS inspo, AHS who?, Coven life or whatever, F/F, Fleetwood mac would be proud, Kam is a softie, Kamjie, Lesbian Witches, Lesbians, Short One Shot, Some Fluff, Thacks is over her shit, Vanjie is that bitch, Witches, kissing ofc, spooky szn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essencedoll/pseuds/Essencedoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanjie is practicing to become the next supreme of the coven and is stressed out but Kameron helps calm her nerves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vanessa Vanjie Mateo/Kameron Michaels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Live To See The Seven Wonders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kameron eyes widen as she hears the ruckus of another glass breaking, A white ball of fur hisses loudly as he begins to float in the air. The redhead gets up only to find her girlfriend in the kitchen bent over onto the counter groaning in frustration. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"V, baby. I love you but can you please stop breaking everything before we run out. You could’ve practiced with anything else. " </p><p> </p><p>“Kamie this shit is stressing me out" she mumbles while running a hand through her long black waves. She slowly picks her head up and turns to the taller woman. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Holy shit, Ness If i didn’t know any better I would think you were trying out a new smokey eye look. Poor Thackery is flying too”  The Latina sucks her teeth and walks into the living room plopping down on the loveseat. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Thanks for being supportive, babe. You dont care because you don’t wanna be the supreme”</p><p> </p><p>The shorter girl crawls under the grey blanket curling her small body into a ball and begins to sob as her back shakes. Her girlfriend rushes over and starts to rub a reassuring hand on her. </p><p>"Baby, I know how important this is to you because your mother was the last supreme but you need to relax and get some sleep too. Im sorry for being a little insensitive " She pulls her girlfriend’s small feet onto her lap as she repositions herself on the sofa. </p><p> </p><p>"I want this so bad, more than anything in the world. Ever since I was a little girl." </p><p> </p><p>Kameron’s eyes travel over to the painting of Alexis on the mantle above the fireplace " I know, She would be so proud of you, Vanessa. You’re an amazing witch" </p><p><br/>
The dark haired girl sniffles and says "Nope, Imma just give up and let Aquaria fuck it up and be the supreme. Oh my god, this coven is doomed" the redhead instantly pulled the blanket off of her and pulled the girl up. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Oh hell no, Aquaria aint gonna the next supreme of this coven. Hell better freeze over first" the two women laugh loudly as she pokes her head into the living room. 



The redhead kisses her and then the smaller girl straddles her lap,  she slowly grinds on her, the latina suddenly plants hot, wet kisses on her neck as the taller woman’s tattooed hands grab at the Latina’s round ass. 



The redhead lets out a moan, as her full lips part, Vanjie slowly slides her tongue into her mouth and kisses her passionately. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> Kameron pulls away and blurts out "Vanessa Vanjie Mateo! Did you just try to seduce me? You little minx! The nerve "</p><p>"Can’t blame a girl for trying It almost worked, babe. " she shrugged as Kameron rolled her eyes lovingly and slapped her butt.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"You’re gonna kick ass when you perform the seven wonders for them " </p><p> </p><p>" Yeah, And You’re right, I’ll be damned if I let my ex beat me" Vanessa rises up and looks over at The taller woman nodding her head.

 Fifteen minutes later Kameron set up an entire line of items for her to practice on. Vanessa teleports into the kitchen and deeply inhales but is interrupted by the voice of her ex girlfriend <br/>
<br/>
"Oh Nessie, bless your heart. You look so tired, You really think you’re gonna win? You can’t even do telekinesis, the real supreme can do everything" </p><p> </p><p>"Why are you even here? And since you’re so confident teleport upstairs and back” the tanned woman has a smug smirk on her face and glances over to the redhead. The blue haired girl raises a brow trying to find some way to clapback. <br/>
<br/>
<em>Got her ass, She knows damn well she can’t teleport.<br/>
</em></p><p>Aquaria smirks "Someone has to pick up the slack from the last one, oh wait that was your mother. It’ll be a shame that her legacy can’t be fulfilled. " </p><p>"Yo bitch, say what you want about me but keep my mother’s name outta your mouth unless you wanna see your teeth on the floor" The Latina takes off her gold hoops and gets ready to square up until the taller woman shoots her a pleading look. </p><p> " Holy shit, Vanjie I was only kidding, No need to go Tampa ghetto on me.. But you definitely come from a family of past supremes and it’ll be sad when I become the newest one" </p><p>"Tough luck, talk shit get hit " </p><p> </p><p>"Babe.. no "</p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Cmon mami, i hate when you give me that Vanessa, No look. Let me get her"</p><p>"Oou, I almost forgot. you were always a feisty one"Aquaria rolls her eyes and sips at her iced coffee.</p><p>Vanessa takes a deep breath while closing her eyes and the candlestick flys directly into her hand. She does that with the rest of the items, and the petite woman jumps into her arms as the redhead kisses her deeply. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I did it! " </p><p> The blue haired girl nods while biting her lip " Now if only your mother was this good a witch she’d probably still be here " The Latina saw red and put her hand out throwing her against the wall, she waves her index finger beginning to choke Aquaria. Vanessa turns her head and directs her left hand to bring her a knife off the counter. </p><p> </p><p>"V stop. She’s not worth it " </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Mother Ru and Michelle enter the kitchen and gasps loudly. Michelle yells out " Girls!! Stop this. Vanessa Mateo put her down" Kameron tries to shake her to break the shorter girl’s focus, but she really meant business. The knife stops at her throat and Kameron’s heart rate speeds up again as the entire room goes silent. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" You must think Im playing bitch, keep it up and you’ll end up seeing her real soon. You’re fucking with the wrong witch..  Im pretty sure You dont wanna be buried in those fake ass balenciagas.. Do you understand me? "</p><p> </p><p>The pale girl nods as a tear falls out of her blue eyes. She takes the knife and gestures for it to slice. A long slash forms on her porcelain thigh then Vanessa drops her to the floor. The girl chokes loudly as her blood drips onto the white marble floor, Mother Ru rushes over to her. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Watch your mouth next time, bitch. I’ll do it again. See you Tuesday, Aqua" The dark haired girl says in a high pitched voice. Michelle rubs her temples then paces over to the cabinet to get a towel. 


Kameron and Vanessa walk out of the kitchen hand and hand. She stops at the beginning of the steps before turning to her girlfriend "Im sorry you had to see that side, Mami. " <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>" Not gonna lie, It was kinda hot seeing you mad, scary but you look so damn pretty when you’re mad" She whispers in her ear, The Latina leans up to peck her lips. Their foreheads rest against each other </p><p>"You wanna tell me how pretty I am again, baby? I finish what I start. I know I had you wet earlier.. but you gotta Catch me first, race you upstairs! " She mutters against her lips. Vanessa pulls away and teleports upstairs leaving Kameron dumbfounded. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! No fair, you got a head start. My room or yours" Kameron teleports and follows her girlfriend. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Btw yall our good Sis Vanjie is the new supreme.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>